


The Boy Next Door

by Art_4488



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou-centric, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: It was during summer vacation  that there was a new boy  in Shoyo's next door and how he falls in love and try to win his love .
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio / Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kageyama is not from Tokyo but it's for the plot and Karasuno will be in Tokyo too. 

Miyagi is a small old town . Everyone knows each other names , what they do and nothing happens much in the town . Hinata Shoyo is a middle schoole boy who love volleyball and challenges but he doesn't have anyone to play volleyball with. All his friend play basketball, soccer, tennis etc but not volleyball . Of course his friends help him from time to time playing Volleyball with him but he wants a team.

It was a nice summer morning Shoyo was playing in their backyard with his sister Natsu then they saw a new guy , a very attractive guy playing Volleyball at the next door backyard . Jet black hair, tall and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a plain white tee and blue linen shorts . He looks like he's around Shoyo's age. 

" I've never seen that guy before " whispered Natsu

They had never seen this boy before. He definitely must be a new in town thought Shoyo.

" come Natsu let's say Hi."

Shoyo and Natsu then went near the board fence which partitioned the two house.

" Hey! Are you new to town? " Shoyo asked.

The boy stop playing and looked at their direction and replied.

" Hey yourself. Yes I'm new." 

" what's your name? I am Hinata Shoyo and this is my sister Hinata Natsu. " 

" Kageyama Tobio. " the boy replied curtly 

" you play volleyball? I play too. "

" what position? "

" spiker. You? "

" setter. "

" that's so cool ! Then we can play together . "

" Yeah ! let's play. "

Kageyama was from Tokyo and he was spending his summer vacation with his grand father. His sister was a famous make up artist in Tokyo and has even owned her own beauty line and they're very popular in Japan and overseas. 

" How old are you? " 

Shoyo asked and Natsu listen to the two boys having conversations.

" turning 14 this December "

Then Shoyo make a triumphant laugh.

" Hah! I'm older than you "

The boy then furrows his brows and asked back. 

" How old are you then? "

"I'm 14 this June." replied Shoyo proudly 

The boy look unconvinced .He came in a little closer to get a better look at Shoyo and replied.

" you look puny for your age. I thought you're 10."

Shoyo fumed at his remark .

" I may be small but I'm older than you."

Then Natsu chimed in on aid of her brother. 

" Yes, Tobio ....nii chan is turning 14 this June but I don't blame you most people think like that when they first saw nii chan. "

Kageyama laugh and Shoyo turn beet red.

" Natsu... Don't say that to him. You're supposed to take my side not his."

Natsu looked at his brother innocently. 

" but it's true ..... "

Shoyo glared at his sister.

" Whose sister are you? His or mine? "

While they were immersed in their conversation their mother called. The two brother and sister went back inside after waving goodbye to Tobio. 

That evening Shoyo played volleyball with Tobio in their backyard. Tobio was so good . His sets are perfect and Shoyo was enjoying so much.. Way... Too..... Much. 

They play till nightfall but had to stop when their mother called them. Shoyo had so much fun today. He thought his summer vacation would be boring like his usual summer vacation but it turns out this summer is going to be lots of fun . Adding up all the fun he missed all the last summer vacations. Shoyo had always wanted to play Volleyball and now there's someone who loves volleyball as much as he does . This summer vacation might turn out to be the best summer vacation .

Little did Shoyo knew about the strange feeling he was feeling for this new boy. 

Shoyo and Tobio played volleyball together everyday . They're becoming very close day by day. Shoyo enjoys Tobio 's company very much though he's a taciturn and hardly talk . Shoyo does most of the talking enough for the two of them . Tobio loves volleyball as much as Shoyo does and the whole day they play together and never get tired. That's one thing common about Shoyo and Tobio even though they're very different in character. 

Shoyo had never felt this happy in his life! Well not only this time but that time when Natsu came to their family and the first day he saw the little giant playing in the spring Interhigh on TV. 

Shoyo always wanted someone to play volleyball with, someone who loves it as much as he does . Every Christmas he would only wish for a volleyball buddy and look who came! It's not even Christmas yet and he got his wish. Maybe this Christmas he'll wish for something else like..... Make Tobio to fall in love with him. I don't know if Santa can give him that but let's see. 

He would pass his summer in routine contentment and Routine contentment was : playing volleyball, eating, playing volleyball and sleeping. 

At first Shoyo thought maybe he's just happy that he got a volleyball buddy that he's been very excited and happy whenever he saw Tobio. He would find himself staring at Tobio and blushing! BLUSHING! you don't blush when you see your friend do you? 

Tobio looked at Shoyo worriedly .

" Hinata are you OK? You're all... red. "

Shoyo quickly covered his red face and replied stuttering .

" well... It...it's.. the heat. "

He fanned with his hand in an attempt to cool down his face.

Tobio just looked away and replied nonchalantly .

" yeah! It sure is hot today ."

Whenever Tobio looked at him his heart stopped. It stopped beating. The heart racing, butterfly in stomach and all kinds of giddy feelings are started to get to Shoyo. Sometimes he would just sit and smile thinking about Tobio and Natsu would come and shake his shoulders .

" Earth to nii channn.... "

And his mother would scold him for spacing out in the kitchen while helping her .

" Shoyo! Pay attention to your work."

Now this is not just being happy for getting a volleyball buddy. This is getting serious. 

Shoyo is going to need help. He decided to introduce his childhood friend Izumi to Tobio. So he took Izumi along with him when he went to play with Tobio .

Izumi pocked at Shoyo's side .

" You didn't tell me his attractive "

Shoyo whispered at his friend. 

" not so loud he can hear you "

Izumi is a basketball player and he helped Shoyo in practicing volleyball from time to time. 

After introducing his friend and playing together for sometime Shoyo and Izumi came back home. 

The two boys went inside Shoyo's room for a very important discussion, a very important one. 

Shoyo sat cross legged at the edge of his bed and Izumi walked about in the room with his forefinger and thumb on his chin deep in thinking. Then he turned towards his friend sitting on the bed smiling and his eyes glistening up. 

" Sho – Chan I have a plan! Let's make Kageyama fall in love with you! "

Shoyo looking a bit confused asked. 

" But how? "

Izumi walked towards his friend and stood infront of him putting his hands around Shoyo's shoulder and smirked .

" You got me Sho – chan. "

Shoyo getting impatient asked.

" OK what is the plan? "

Izumi sat down carefully and leaned over ,face serious .

" well I got this book from Koji. It's about ways to win your crush ."

Shoyo looked at Izumi with wide hopeful eyes .

" so, this book... does is work? "

Izumi grinned at Shoyo .

" well..... that's how I got mine. "

The boys went to Izumi's house to get the book. Shoyo was very careful in bringing the book. He carefully put it behind his back making sure no one sees it and run towards his house . He quickly went inside his room and locked it. 

After locking his room he started reading the book . He had to stop mid way when his mother called for dinner. After dinner he went straight to his room and started reading. He had never in his life read something so seriously and whole heartedly. If he had read his school books this way Shoyo would've become the top student in his class.

After reading the book he came down to 5 tactics .Very much satistifeid he went to sleep . He couldn't wait till tomorrow morning and meet Tobio .

Let's wish Shoyo Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!  
> Thank you for subscribing to this story.

It was a clear summer morning, the right day for Shoyo to execute his master plan, The–Make–Kageyama–Fall–In–Love–With–Shoyo. 

The first on the list was —

1\. Wear Red 

According to the book, it says that people are more attracted to people wearing red, like cute red dress or something along the lines. Shoyo thought if a single cute red dress or a something along the lines of red can make you notice then if he wear red wholly he's getting JACKPOT! What a genius Shoyo Hinata. 

Shoyo is a very bright and colourful person but his closet are not so colourful as him. His clothes are, I won't go so far to say monochromatic, but consist of mostly black, white and blue. He rummage through his closet for something red and he found a red blood tee , with a huge "Save Animals " printed on the front. He got this tee last year when he joined a campaign for saving animals in town . They gave one to everyone who joined. Maybe everyone in town must have one of this tee. He had never wore it since then and put it at the bottom of his closet. 

Shoyo wore the red blood tee and equally red coloured cotton pant, his grandmother bought for him last Christmas . To finished off his look he wore a red sneaker , Shoyo is a fan of sneakers and he's got a collection in different colors . Now he's all red . Actually it's not that bad ,Shoyo's pale ivory skin is well complimented with the red colored tees and pants and his bright orange hair was a Spot on. He looks very bright for the sunny morning. 

After dressing up he went down to the kitchen to have breakfast and his mother and sister stared at him .

" Good morning everyone! "

Shoyo confused at their staring. 

" Is everything alright ?"

His sister was the first to comment .

" you look so red nii chan!! "

He got up from his chair , twist his head side ways and back to check his outfit .

" Do I look odd? "

His mother being the sensible adult, smiled at him .

" No honey you look great, but how about you paired it with a different colored pant? "

Hinata went back to his chair and started his breakfast .

" Thanks Mom for the recommendation but ... It's all part of something I plan "

His mother just stare at his son fondly .

" OK dear. If you say so. "

After breakfast he went to Tobio's house. After a few knock on the door Tobio's grandfather opened the door and he looked at Shoyo carefully .

" Sho Chan you look very nice today "

Shoyo blushed and beamed at the old man.

" Thank you Grandpa ."

Now Shoyo's confidence is boosted up . "Wow.. it works " he murmured to himself .Everybody seems to notice him more today! Even Tobio 's grandfather complimented him this is going so smoothly as he planed. 

" come take a seat ,I'll call out Tobio "

After his grandfather called for Tobio, he came out from his room and when he first saw Hinata he looked at him with wide eyes . ( insert surprised pikachu face haha) 

" what are you wearing Hinata Boke? "  
" well.....It's red. Can't you see? "

" I can see that Boke, but what's with all this red and animal saving? "

" it's... Well I wore it because I like it and I love animals ! "

" You're all red Boke.... You look like a human tomato "

Tobio laughed at Shoyo.

Shoyo flushed and looked angrily at Tobio.

Tobio is not wrong though. Shoyo was so embarrassed that his cheeks turned completely red . Now he's all RED! Like completely Red. 

Dammit! he should've known if red works for everyone than it's not going to work for Tobio. He's different from most people. Shoyo should've known this better but what's done is done he's going to wear this for today who knows Tobio might change his mind at the end of the day. The whole morning Tobio teased him about being a human tomato. 

The whole Wear–Red thing to attract Tobio actually work I guess . Tobio never care what Shoyo wore but today he noticed. It's just not the way how Shoyo wanted to be noticed but who cares ? Whether he teased him and made fun of him ,He did noticed right?  
So, it's a Success. 

The second in the list was –

2\. Put them in a fear raising situation / Watch a scary movie with them 

The books says, putting your crush in a fear raising or enhancing situations has the potential to make them like you because they attribute their adrenaline rush and increased heart rate to you rather than the situation .

Furthermore, this effect is so strong, it still works when you're the one being scared. 

Even if Tobio didn't get scared or it ends up with Shoyo being the one getting scared.  
It's a WIN–WIN for Shoyo. 

After he came back home Shoyo asked his mother to invite Tobio and his family to dinner . Shoyo's plan was to watch the movie together while waiting for dinner. 

" We've been neighbors for sometime and Tobio will be gone after summer vacation so... "  
Shoyo didn't finished his lines he just stared at the floor , his hands behind his back and playing with his toe on the floor.

His mother ruffled his hair annd smiled . 

" That's a very good idea honey .After I finish all the chores I'll go and ask them. Ok."

Shoyo looked up at his mother and gave a toothy smile. 

" Well.. I can help you with the chores "

After finishing the kitchen chores his mother went off to do another chores again. It seems there's never an end to his mother's chores. Every minute Shoyo would ask his mother if it's OK to go . 

" Honey give them time to at least finish their lunch "she said.  
" they'll need some time to finish their lunch, do the chores, some time to rest "

Shoyo would watch from the window and every minute passed he'll ask.

"Now? "

And she'd say.

" give them a little while longer, would ya? "

And then Natsu came down wearing her mother clothes . 

" Mommy look at me. I look like you "

His mother left her current chores and went to Natsu.

" Na– chan please don't play with mama's clothes "

Shoyo knew his mother is preoccupied so, he took this chance. He tugged on his mother sleeve. 

" now??? "

Then his mother nodded. 

" OK. I'll be there in a minute after I put away all these clothes. "

Shoyo was too excited and he charge towards Tobio's house . He tried his best to control his excitement when he reached there. After a few minutes his mother came . They gladly accepted their invite. Shoyo was in clouds nine. Finally he was going to pull the second step. It's Showtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)  
> –Art


End file.
